Pegasus' Hidden Cameras
by ShamanQueens
Summary: What did Pegasus do and see in duelist kingdom when everyone else was out dueling. Lots of crazy stuff and lots of funny moments. Read on to find out.
1. The cave

I, being Erin thought I might try something different that hasn't been done before, I don't think it has in anyways.  
  
I am going to look at a series of events at duelist kingdom, but in the view of Pegasus. I have wrote this before, but it was deleted so if you were thinking I've already read this then that is why. Just so you know.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Pegasus' Hidden Cameras  
  
Chapter 1: The Cave  
  
Being the evil guy in an anime series is pretty boring, all the waiting for your enemies to arrive and sending people to the shadow realm gets old after a while. It just stops being amusing. So as I trugded round my castle, bored out of my skull. I stopped at the security camera room, saw that the gaurd was asleep, didn't send him to the shadow realm, instead I woke him up and watched him realise that it was his boss standing infront of him. I still enjoy watching people squirm, I will never grow tired of that. (Sighs and smiles to himself )  
  
I was about to leave the room when I spotted Yugi-boy and his friends on one of the TV screens. They were in the cave, I had to see this.   
  
I watched as Bakura ran into view screaming with a skeleton attached to him.  
  
I couldn't believe he was afraid of a plastic skeleton, he should have been born blonde, then crashing into Tea, she started running around screaming too, but then again she is Tea and no-one can change that though many wish they could. (thinks of what he could do to Tea after bringing Cecelia back using the millenium items.........spiders, duck tape, hairy ducktape with legs and fangs. Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha)  
  
Anyways, back to reality. The cave was probably my favourite place in Duelist Kingdom. For such a little amount of money I had made some of my best booby-traps. Looking back at the screen I saw another was about to be set off.   
  
It just wasn't Bakura's day. First the skeleton and now he had chose to go down the wrong path. When they finally stopped the boulder, after running for about half a mile and it knocking Bakura over, may I add, I saw the look on Bakura's face.   
  
Even better than my comics.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Please review and tell me if you like it or if you think it was still ok if you have already read it.  
  
Until next time 


	2. Tea vs Mai

Thanks for the reviews I-Love-Myself, Arina Arono and Sephiroth or Anime-Crazy2 and the inspiration to write more.  
Last chapter was a bit jerky so I'll try to write it a bit better this time.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**Pegasus' Hidden Cameras  
  
Chapter 2: Mai vs Tea**  
  
Yet again I was trudging around my castle, round the same grey stone corridors. You know, for the amount of time I spend trudging around my castle I should get it decorated. Maybe red, with some frilly curtains, yes that would look nice. Or maybes pink ............  
  
Anyways, by a total coincidence I had ended up once more outside the door to the security camera room. Why the hell not, lets spy on some unfortunate duelists.  
  
As I entered I was I was suprised to see no-one there, but then it dawned on me, I had sacked the guard the other day, oh well, it's not like I needed one, I can split my sides laughing at people better than any guard.  
  
Making myself comfortable on the uncomfortable plastic chair, I glanced at the TV screen and saw that Mai and Tea were dueling and then Tea played that card, yes, you guessed it, Shining Frienship. Why wasn't I suprised she had that card in her deck, why does she even have a deck, it's not like she can duel. I don't blame Mai for the look she gave too, I wanted to tell her where she could shove that card aswell .......(mumble), what a rubbish duelist...........(mumble).......... The shadow realm is too good for her, hmmm, what else could I do. (mind fades into thoughts of toturing Tea ......... smile crosses his face).  
  
Mai was about to win, come on Mai crush her. Then Mai surrendered. Huh, Mai surrendered?  
  
Whhhhhhhyyyyyyyyyyyyyy did Mai surrender, she had a chance to put Tea in her place and she passed it up. She must just have a kind heart like my Cecilia. Actually Mai looks a lot like Cecilia too, maybe I'll invite her to dinner. No, must .... stay .... faithful, I'll soon have you back Cecilia, now about that Tea, someting painful, very painful.........  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Another location done, please review all you kind people.  
  
Until next time. 


	3. The Woods

Thanks for reviewing I-Love-Myself, Arina Arono, Sephiroth or Anime-Crazy2, DBZHobbit, Kikyo18, Jeanne-KKJ, Danielle/Ketaruema and Kara, TLC Kitsune and Yamiko: Dartz's Girl. Wow, so many people reviewed I couldn't believe it, I love you all so much. Well, ahem on with the next chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**Pegasus' Hidden Cameras  
  
Chapter 3: The Woods**  
  
As I skipped joyfully through my now red and pink corridors, not forgetting the frilly curtains, they're my favourites, I just love frilly things (skips a bit more with a dreamy look on face, Oof, ow, who put that table there?)  
  
Anyways, after I had sent the evil table to the shadow realm, I hobbled the rest of the way to the security camera room.  
  
As I sat down relieving my ankle of the pressure I noticed a dark cloud on one of the screens. A shadow realm summoning, interesting.  
  
With the power of my millenium eye. Hey, it's not just for show or to make me look pretty, though it does add to my handsome face. I saw all, and what a sight that was.  
  
Yugi-boy and his friends were all wearing dresses, well apart from Tristan, but who cares, all I was thinking about was the blackmail possibilities, wait, there is a tape in the recorder, isn't there? NOOOOOOOOO, why is there no tape, why hasn't it been changed, oh yeah, it dawned on me. I sacked the guy who did it. Damn, at least I will have the memory of them in dresses forever. (sighs happily).  
  
As I saw who they actually were I noticed that once again Tea, had picked another crappy card. What is it with her and cute, pretty cards. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. No, how could I. I just called Tea pretty. Excuse me while I go and was my mouth out with soapy water. Scratch that, make it bleach. (Hobbles off with tears in his eyes). I never knew such horrible words could come out of my mouth. (Hangs head in shame).  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Thanks for reading and please review.  
  
Until next time


	4. The Woods 2

Thanks for all of the reviews, especially all the people who have reviewed every chapter. Well here's the next chapter you've been waiting for.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**Pegasus' Hidden Cameras  
  
Chapter 4: The Woods 2**  
  
As I hobbled down the corridor, my leg in a cast, I saw the burnt patch of carpet where the table used to be before I sent it to the shadow realm. Ah, happy memories, though it did spoil the decor, but it was worth it. That mark will be there to remind me always.  
  
Seating myself infront of the TV screen in my new comfy chair. I scanned for any images that would interest me. What I saw was very interesting.

Panic was closing in on Yugi's group of friends. I had ordered him to get rid of Tea. Mwahahahaha. He had something special lined up for her, lets just say she might be slighty crispy by the end of it. Hehehehehe.  
  
Anyways I could see him lying in the bushes, waiting for his chance to strike, when he gabbed Mai. What the hell are you doing, are you blind, I said the bad looking one, not the good looking one, I shouted, but then remembered that he couldn't hear me. _He_, is going to the shadow realm, and Tea's got off without anything bad happening to her, she must have an anti-evil shield or something, grrrrrrr, I hate her and it's her fault that Mai is now going to be hurt. Damn, I'm sorry Mai, now I'll never get to meet you and have dinner with you. (sighs, thinking of what will never be). No, bad Pegasus, I've already had this coversation with myself, Cecelia is the only one for me. (Goes in to dreamy state, skips out of the room, remembers his leg is broken).  
  
Ow.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well another chapter done, hope you like it.  
Thanks for reading and plase review.  
  
Until next time.


	5. Yugi vs Kaiba

Thanks for the reviews Jeanne-KKJ, I-Love-Myself and Sephiroth or Anime-Crazy2 and here's the next chapter you've all been waiting for.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Pegasus' Hidden Cameras  
  
Chapter 5: Yugi vs Kaiba**  
  
I must say I think that this duel was one of my more brilliant ideas, not that all my ideas aren't brilliant of course. I just love making rivals face each other especially for such high stakes and it had the added bonus of hurting poor little Yugi-boy. Hehehehehe. And hurting Yugi hurts Tea, even better, though it does mean that she hates me even more. Oh well, is that such a bad thing?  
  
As I sat in my office. I had all the equipment moved up here, much more convienient and much more comfortable, and it means I don't have to walk far though I can't see my lovely decorations anymore. NOOOOOOOOOOOO. But at least up here I get to look at all the pictures of my darling Cecelia. (Swoons under the radience of her beauty).  
  
Anyways back to the duel. Kaiba is freaking obsessed with his blue eyes white dragons. He needs a girlfriend, but great strategy, standing on the wall. Yugi obviously wouldn't have attacked, though he nearly did. I wouldn't have really cared like, one less opponent, wait what's this. Kaiba's in the castle. Ooh, let's watch. (TV cuts out).  
  
Man, not another power cut, suppose that's what I get for hiring a bunch of imbeciles and for building on a island in the middle of nowhere. Ok, ok maybes all my ideas aren't that good, but most of them are and anyone who says otherwise gets sent to the shadow realm, and that includes you, so you better watch out. Mwahahahahahahaha.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well Pegasus was pretty mean in that chapter, poor Yugi.  
Thanks for reading and please review  
  
Until next time


	6. The Dungeons

Thanks to Sephiroth or Anime-Crazy2, Sophia8, I-Love-Myself, Jeanne-KKJ and Chetra-card for reviewing.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**Pegasus' Hidden Cameras  
  
Chapter 6: The Dungeons  
**  
Right, we are back in buisness. I finally got the power back on and now it is time to get down to some spying.  
  
Thankfully Kaiba was still skulking about the dungeons, looking for his brother no doubt. Ah, brotherly love is so special, don't you think, and it's the love between friends aswell. Oh man. I think listening to all those friendship speeches by Tea is affecting my mind.  
  
Anyways, back to Kaiba, looking for his brother, getting past my gaurds easily, _why_ do I bother employing any guards at all? Upon reaching Mokuba's cell and finding that his brother, is well, soulless, he got slightly angry. I only took his soul away. Sheesh, what's the guys problem.  
  
Well, I think it's about time that I paid Kaiba-boy a visit. I have an empty soul-card waiting with his name on it. You'll soon be joining your brother Kaiba, very soon, Mwahahahahahahahahaha. Won't that be a happy reunion and it means that poor Yugi-boy will have yet another person to rescue. What a great plan and don't disagree with me. You remember what I said will happen in the last chapter.  
  
Wait, before I go, just had a brainwave. I know what I'll do when Yugi and co. get here. I'll lock them in the dungeons with Tea. The ultimate punishment, Mwahahahahahaha.  
  
And I must remember to buy some cough medicine. All those evil laughs is taking it's toll on my sensetive throat.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well another chapter done and I was wondering if you would like to see a character special, just focusing in on the one character. Send your thoughts in a review please.  
  
Until next time 


	7. Joey

Thanks for all the reviews Chetra-card, Jeanne-KKJ, Bobbomp, Kikyo18, Sephiroth or Anime-Crazy2 and Freakster and on the subject of the special Jeanne-KKJ was the first to suggest something, so to be fair I'm going to do their choice first. But don't worry, you other people who made suggestions, they will get done, so don't worry, as I do plan to do a special on all the characters.  
  
Also sorry it was a bit late. I couldn't log in because of the problem Fanfiction is having  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**Pegasus' Hidden Cameras  
  
Chapter 7: Joey**  
  
Mwahahahahahahaha (thunder clashes and lightning strikes). Welcome to my humble abode, well my office. Today we are going to look back at one person's escapades through Duelist Kingdom and todays unfortunate victim is ............. Joseph Wheeler.  
  
Well to begin with he wasn't even in my tournament, I should have had him chucked off the island, but no, I'm just a kind hearted old fool, and it's not like he was actually going to get anywhere, well I thouoght that _until_ he got to the final (sigh, why me?) and there was the plus side of I could use him against Yugi-boy. Hehehe.  
  
Anyways, Joseph is so entertaining, so guillable, like when Mai tricked him to duel her, (holds back tears) but unfortunately, that backfired and Joseph beat her.

And then when he tried, emphasis on tried, to beat Kaiba, but he ended up getting called mutt in the end. I thought that was pretty mean, but then again it is Kaiba, Joseph will probably get called that forever now. You got to feel sorry for him sometimes, but only sometimes, he beat Mai and that is unforgivable, big Grrrrrrrrrr.  
  
And you know what I have noticed throughout looking at these videos, the amount of names that Joseph has called me and my employees, and basically everyone else too. Man, I reallly wish I had recorded that shadow duel, revenge would have been so sweet. (Chuckles at the memory of Joey in a dress)  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well there you have it. A chapter devoted to Joey. Tell me if you like it.  
Thanks for reading aand please review.  
  
Until next time  
  
P.S. I'm going away on holiday for two weeks so it will be a while before I update again.


	8. The Labyrinth

Thanks to Chetra-card, Sephiroth or Anime-Crazy2, Yamia Ishtar, Master Ruby, Jeanne-KKJ, Random Person Number 3 and I-love-myself for reviewing  
  
This chapter is a bit later then I said it would be. I'm sorry, but not writing for two weeks gave me a bit of writer's block, but it's all gone now, so prepare to be amused.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**Pegasus' Hidden Cameras  
  
Chapter 8: The Labyrinth**  
  
Yes, another of my great schemes is about to trap Yugi and his friends, forever. Mwahahahahahaha. Well, hopefully, if it doesn't it will certainately drive them insane for a while, as they are going to have to duel the Paradox Brothers. I hate it when they say that in their annoying voices.  
  
They even drove me insane, especially with their rhyming, it was nearly as bad as Tea's friendship speeches.  
  
So, sitting comfortably I watched them enter the dueling arena, though I can't believe they actually got there, it's a labyrinth for Christ's sake, you are meant to get lost! But still, they had managed to get there, now they had to win the duel and solve the riddle that confused Joey to no end, very amusing to watch, you could almost see the wheels in his small brain ticking under that big hair, but it's a good job Yugi was there to help, again, with Joey on the case you could be their for a while.  
  
So with a mixture of irritating rhymes and friendship speeches from Tea about working as team, Yugi and Joey won, what a suprise.  
  
You know, the way Yugi gets past these traps pretty easily, you would have thought I built all these elaborate traps just so Yugi could get past them, not to trap him. (big sigh) Why do I bother?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well another chapter. Hope you enjoyed it and please review.  
  
Until next time


	9. The Island

Thanks for all the reviews from Chetra-card, Random person number three, Jeanne-KKJ, Sephiroth or Anime-Crazy2, Yami no Marik and Freakster and sorry this took such a long time but please forgive me and read this next chapter you have been waiting for.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Pegasus' Hidden Cameras**

**Chapter 9: The Island**

Looking at Joey and Tristan trying to eat a book, a thought struck me, apart from it being hilariously funny that is. All my guests were going to starve. Oh well, unlucky for them, but it would make me a very ungracious host. Naw, too bad.

It's funny watching them trying to get food, of course there were the prepared ones such as Mai, beauty and brains, what else could a guy ask for, but then of couse there are those who didn't have a clue and are making a fool of themselves catching fish and fighting over mushrooms, that may I add are actually poisonous, Hehehe, another feature of my marvellous island. I'll never be robbed, (phew, I have a lot of important things, all my pictures of Cecelia, my diary ......)

But then again it has great scenery and lovely long walks, of course if you don't know the path, you could be on a very, very long scenic walk .Plus lots of spy cameras to fill my time, and my fantastic duel systems, I am brilliant if I may say so myself. Technology and nature in perfect harmony, so sweet.

Anyways my island is the perfect place, though sometimes it lacks electricity, (stupid middle of nowhere), and I'm surrounded by idiots, it's fully equiped with torture chambers and dungeons, but it is my island and home.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well thanks for reading and please review.

Until next time


	10. Kaiba

Well I'm really sorry that this chapter has took such a long time to write but I started back at school and my life has been chaos. From now on I will try to publish a chapter every fortnight but it could be off by one or two days depending on the homework situation.

Anyways, apologies aside I would like to thank Locke Watcher, DBZHobbit, Sephiroth or Anime-Crazy2, Random Person Number 3, Freak 09, L.D. Kaket, The Phantom, Chetra-card and Lionessis for reviewing and thanks to Lionessis for the idea aswell.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Pegasus' Hidden Cameras**

**Chapter 10: Kaiba**

This is the only thing I live for anymore, the chance to spy on my adversaries and to beat Yugi and get the Millenium Items of course. Well then, shall we take a look.

Hmmm, Kiaba's skulking around again, probably thinking of another way to ruin my plans. Now I have a couple of bones to pick with Kaiba-boy. Firstly his dress sense. What is with the trenchcoat, it's purple and that is not in fashion at the minute, plus how much starch does he use to make it stay that shape!

Second, he's always trying to put me out of buisness. Doesn't he know that it's not nice to do something like that.

Also, I really wonder what he's got in that briefcase of his, probably spare trenchcoats and a hoard of really powerful cards. I wouldn't be in the least bit supprised. He only seems to want to put other people down, some friends would do him good and he doesn't have Mokuba around to help him feel anything at the minute. Oopsies, that was, kind of my fault.

Well this is interesting, he sat down. Wait, he's finally decided to open his case, I will, before anyone else, except from Kaiba know what is in the briefcase. (Hurry up, hurry up, hurry up). No, dammit, it's another stupid invention to try and beat me. Grrrrr, he makes me mad. Huh, what's he doing now?

He's talking to his Duel Disk!? Oh man, he actually is, even I wouldn't do that, well maybes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow, I got to chapter 10, I'm really proud. I never thought I would get this far. Well thanks for reading and please review.

Until next time


	11. The Ship

Well, so much for two weeks, I'm really sorry, but school work took over so there will be an update whenever I can but it probably won't be very often, sorry. Anyways, thank you for all the reviews they really make me want to keep writing. Especially all those people who have reviewed every chapter and there is a few of you. You make me really happy as do all reviews.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-oh.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Pegasus' Hidden Cameras**

**Chapter 11: The Ship**

Well today it's going to be a flash from the past as I can't seem to see anyone on my cameras. I hope they haven't found out or my only source of entertainment would be ruined, it's the only thing that keeps me sane, being all alone in my big castle, all by myself (sniffles).

I've been wondering what people got up to on the way here and of course I put security cameras on my very expensive luxury ferry, and them it was only seen once in the whole series, what a waste of my money, well apart from what i am going to see now, it might make it all worthwhile. (God, I hope so, it's not been a good day, not being able to laugh at someones elses misfortune really makes me sad).

Hehehe, Joey's making a fool of himself again, complaning over where they have to sleep, what did he think he was going to get, but poor Mai, I didn't know you then so you only got basic quarters too. I'm so sorry, but great way to kick Rex Raptor out of his room. My admiration for you only grows. (Smiles gleefully at thoughts of Mai). And what a way to put Joey down, he has no style sense. (You go girl!).

Anyways, Yugi still is the same as now, still just a little grin on his face, but that was soon gone when Weevil chucked his Exodia cards overboard. Oh well one less ting for me to worry about, beating him should be easy now, well I hope so, boy would I look stupid if I lost my own tournament and I would lose my millenium eye, I don't know what I would do without it. (I quite like being able to look into people's minds, heh heh heh).

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well another chapter completed and no-one knows when the next one will be up, sorry, really really sorry.

Thanks for reading and please review.

Until next time, may the force be with you (got an impulse to write that, just ignore me and I don't own Star Wars before you try and sue me!)


	12. Bakura

Thanks for the reviews and we have another character selection for today's chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Never have, never will.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Pegasus' Hidden Cameras**

**Chapter 12: Bakura**

Now, Bakura is one tricky character, he's almost impossible to catch. Of course with my precisely placed cameras I have managed to see him a few times. One of my favourites being in my booby-trapped cave. That kept me laughing for days on end. (I think I really did bust a gut, or it could have been yesterday's dinner, I mean, Kimo cooked it)

And is it just me or does Bakura have a split personality. One moment he's all pally-pally with Yugi, then the next he's pulled them into a shadow duel and then he can't remember anything, something seems a bit dodgy about him, hmm, better keep my eye out for him, get it 'eye', as in, 'millenium eye', oh, never mind.

The last time I saw him he was running away with Mokuba's body, only God knows what he wanted that for, he also seemed to be in slightly crazed mode so we know even less than the we did in the first place, and he knocked out two of my best servants too, huh, there's a white haired person entering my room, grrrr.

How dare he, that's my private place with my shrine to Cecelia (does a little pout), defeated by Yugi (my poor cartoons, sniffle) and now this, life has something against me at the minute. Well I might end up with the millenium ring instead of the puzzle. It'll definately look better around my neck and enhance my great style sense, gold goes really well with my red suit, rather then that dorky golfing sweater. The only stylish thing about him is his white hair, a shade lighter than mine, but he could do with actually brushing it once in a while, that's the first step to beautiful hair. Well, better get going and kick him out, wish me luck.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well I think that was probably the last chapter, but don't fear I am doing a kinda sequel called, 'It's a great view from the Shadow Realm' and should be up early next year.......ish, hopefully. Thanks for sticking with me through this and giving me encouraging reviews and hoped you have enjoyed reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it.

Thanks for reading and please review.

Until next time


End file.
